A Future
by plinplan
Summary: The first thing he noticed was the blood seeping through the white sheet covering her lower body.


_Note: this takes place in an AU where Armin joined Annie, Reiner, Berthold, and Ymir. They ran away and settled somewhere deep in the forest. I took a deliberate decision on not referring Armin directly in my narrative. Hope it doesn't bother you much_.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the blood seeping through the white sheet covering her lower body. A sight which increased his panic level to the roof. And then it was the small high pitched cry which penetrated his hazy, clouded anxiety. His eyes snapped to the source of the voice and saw one of the most beautiful sight in his lifetime. A small baby, lay inside a blue bundle, legs kicking and hands waving in its mother's arms. The mother crying joyfully and then proceed to kiss the baby's small forehead. She opened her white nightdress and brought the baby to her waiting breast. The child quite down instantly.

He froze, he couldn't move and stood still, admiring the beautiful sight. joy and warm spread throughout his body, he never thought he could be this happy.  
His joyful trance was broken by Ymir's hand in his shoulder.

"What are you doing standing there, Arlert?!" she scolded him,"go to her," Ymir shoved him toward mother and child who laid on the bed, so blissful, so focused on each other they forget their surrounding.

He took one small, careful step after another. And soon he was right next to her, and she was still too focused on her little one to notice him. He thought humorously that he had a rival for her attention now.

"Annie," he finally said her name, the name sounded and felt like a worshipful pray toward a goddess coming from his mouth.

Annie looked up at him, mouth smiling and eyes red with tears of happiness. He never saw Annie this beautiful, this happy. He remembered everything about her, remembered her smiles and laughs in detail for they were so rare. And this one particular smile with emotion showed in her glistening eyes defeated them fair and squire.

"Armin," Annie sighed his name and took his hand,"sit," she told him.

Armin obeyed, he sat at the edge of the bed, looking at her for awhile and then the suckling baby in her arms, and back at her again."Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I am fine, Armin" Annie answered with eyes still on the baby, for awhile they were drowned in a joyful, comfortable silence. Annie moved her right hand and caressed the baby's smooth cheek,"look at him, Armin," she glanced at him and showed him another one of her radiant smile before staring back at her baby,"isn't he beautiful? our son,"

His eyes widen momentarily as the realization came to him before nodding his head eagerly. A boy! He had a son!

He put his hand atop Annie's on their son's cheek," the most beautiful baby I've even seen,"

Annie looked at him and smiled cheekily,"you haven't see many babies in your life, Armin,"

He chuckled,"True, but even if I have. I'll say the same thing," he looked at Annie, and their eyes met,"I'm sorry I wasn't with you," he apologized immediately

."It's okay, Armin. You don't have to apologize,"

"But, I…"

"Look, Armin, I think he's full now," Annie cut his words. The baby had released Annie's breast, and yawned sleepily with his little mouth. He smiled so genuinely at the sight. Annie took the baby to her neck and patted his back to burp him.

"Armin, give me your arms," Annie said after a minute or two.

"What?" he asked surprised and confused.

"Give me your arms," Annie repeated,"hold the baby,"

"But, he's so small," he started to protest in such a panicky tone," what if I drop him?"

At the statement, Annie started to laugh. He crunched his eyebrows,"w-what? Annie, this is not funny"

Annie's laugh creased to a smile,"Armin, you're the gentlest person I know. Trust me, you won't drop the baby,"

"I've never held a baby before," He said with doubt.

"Armin, here…." She put the baby into his arms. The baby was so light and small in his arms, he didn't feel a thing.

The second he saw his son's scrunched face, he had become mesmerized by the wonder their baby son brought to his trembling heart. This little guy is his, he made him and he would take care of him.

The baby was still too young for him to determine whether he will take after him more or Annie. But, as he caressed the baby's hair he thought that the baby's currently patchy hair was of a light blonde color just like Annie's. For a moment, he knew that everything he had sacrificed were worth it. For this little guy and the promise of the future he represented. He kissed his baby's forehead and felt the rushing and vast beats of love he never felt to anyone so spontaneously it didn't make any sense.

Annie let out a painful whimper, no more than a whisper but he noticed everything about her. He looked up at his lover and stared worriedly at her."

Are you okay?" he asked, his voice was on the verge of panicking.

Annie gave him a small smile,"take him outside, will you?" she asked him,"I'm sure Reiner and Berthold are waiting to see him,"

"Annie-"

"I am fine, armin," she tried to calm him,"bring Ymir here, I need some help to clean myself. And then I just need to take a long nap. I am exhausted," she observed him as he froze in his place for a second and then said with a more stern tone of voice, an order, " Armin, go. Take the baby with you,"

He sighed heavily in defeat and kissed Annie's forehead, caressing her hair lovingly."I love you," he said tenderly.

Annie smiled,"I love you, too. Now go,"

He stood up hesitantly, tightening his grip on the baby in his arms slightly. He looked at Annie once more before walking away to the door. Ymir, Berhtold, and Reiner were waiting right in front of the door. Their faces radiated happiness and expectation.

"Annie is waiting for you Ymir," he said.

Ymir nodded,"All right, I leave you boys alone," Ymir walked to the room and closed the door slowly.

"well, Armin," Reiner said,"lets look at the little tyke,"

He showed the little baby in his arms to Reiner and Berthold. In that moment with the three men crowding the little ray of their future, every sacrifice they took, which _he_ took, was worth it no matter how many times he had to come back in time. He would do it , without blinking an eye.

.  
.

.

.

And then his heart dropped when he heard Ymir's panicked yell from behind the door

."Annie


End file.
